Don't Have A Date With Another Person
by lightfiresomnia
Summary: side story of must. isi ceritanya nyambung sama ff Must.


Don't Have A Date With Another Person

Side story of Must

By : lightfiresomnia

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And Others

Rated : K

Genre :

Fluff, Family, Little Romance

HAPPY READING㈕4㈕4㈕4㈕4

"Baekkie noona~~~~"

Baekhyun yang sedang bermain ponsel dengan posisi tengkurap di ranjangnya segera membalikkan badan dan mendudukkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol mendekat ke kamarnya. Benar saja, tak lebih dari 3 detik sesosok bocah berusia 10 tahun itu sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun yang memang dibiarkan terbuka. Langsung saja Chanyeol berlari mendekati Baekhyun dan membaringkan tubuhnya langsung dipangkuan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang sedang Baekkie noona lakukan?"

Sambil melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyambar ponsel Baekhyun dan menggeledah seluruh isi ponsel Baekhyun.

"Bukan apa-apa Channie, noona hanya membalas pesan dari teman noona"

Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol sambil mengelus surai hitam yang ada di pangkuannya. Segera saja Chanyeol membuka menu perpesanan di ponsel Baekhyun. Tertera nama 'Jonghyun oppa' di percakapan perpesanan terbaru.

Jonghyun oppa

'Baiklah kalau boleh, besok oppa akan ke rumahmu untuk menjemputmu jam 5 sore'

Perasaan Chanyeol segera memburuk ketika melihat pesan itu.

"Siapa ini 'Jonghyun oppa' noona?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada penuh intimidasi.

"Itu senior noona di sekolah Channie"

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan kalem.

"Lalu pesan apa-apaan ini?! Noona mau berkencan dengannya?! Noona kan baru masuk Senior High School selama 2 minggu! Kenapa pakai acara dijemput segala?! Channie tidak suka!"

Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya, tidak lagi berbaring di pangkuan Baekhyun dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Tanda ia sedang kesal dan marah.

"Hanya ajakan pergi bersama ke acara ulang tahun club musik di sekolah Channie, bukan berkencan"

Baekhyun kembali meraih Chanyeol agar mau kembali berbaring di pangkuannya.

"Baiklah kalau menurut noona seperti itu. Awas saja kalau noona sampai berani lebih dari itu"

Chanyeol mengalah dan mau menurut kembali berbaring di pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Nah, kalau tidak cemberut begini kan Channie tampan adik kesayangan noona"

Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

"Bukan kesayangan noona~~~ tapi yang paling noona cintai!"

Chanyeol kembali protes.

"Iya iya. Yang paaaaling Baekkie noona cintai"

Chanyeol tersenyum puas dan mulai terlelap karena elusan tangan lembut Baekhyun di kepalanya semakin intens.

Skip time

Ting tong ting tong

Jonghyun sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Baekhyun sambil memencet bel yang ada di samping kiri pintu utama kediaman Baekhyun.

Ceklek

"Wah, ini Jonghyun senior Baekkie di sekolah ya? ayo masuk dulu. Baekkie masih berada di kamarnya sedang bersiap-siap"

Sambutan hangat Jonghyun dapat dari ibu Baekhyun saat baru pertama kali bertemu.

"A-anda Kim Ryeowook? Penyanyi yang memiliki julukan 'the golden voice' itu kan?"

Jonghyun sangat terkejut dengan orang yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya itu.

Ryeowook hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Jangan bilang ke teman-teman Baekkie yang ada di sekolah ya, kasihan Baekkie"

Pinta Ryeowook sambil mengajak Jonghyun masuk ke dalam rumah. Sedangkan Jonghyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya karena ia masih kaget dengan kemunculan sosok penyanyi legendaris yang sedang ada di hadapannya saat ini sambil mengikuti kemana Ryeowook akan membawanya.

"Siapa tamunya sayang?"

Yesung yang berada di ruang tamu sambil membaca koran sore harinya bertanya kepada istri tercintanya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Ini senior Baekkie yang Baekkie ceritakan kemarin. Nah, Jonghyun-ah duduklah bersama appa Baekkie dulu. Ahjumma akan memanggil Baekkie."

Jonghyun menurut dan duduk di hadapan appa Baekhyun yang wajahnya masih tertunduk membaca koran. Saat appa Baekhyun menutup koran dan menatap Jonghyun, lagi-lagi Jonghyun dikejutkan dengan laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya ini. Dia adalah Byun Jongwoon atau yang memiliki nama panggung Yesung 'the art of voice'.

Memang kedua orang tua Baekhyun ini adalah penyanyi yang sangat terkenal pada zamannya. Sehingga kini pun nama mereka masih terkenal bahkan dikalangan muda sekalipun. Karena sekarang Yesung dan Ryeowook jarang muncul di media setelah mereka memutuskan untuk menikah, kehidupan pribadi mereka pun tidak diumbar ke media. Termasuk untuk kehidupan Baekhyun, anak perempuan mereka satu-satunya itu.

'Wah, ternyata keluarga Baekhyun benar-benar hebat. Pantas saja suara dan sikapnya begitu indah, bibitnya saja juga tak kalah indah'

Batin Jonghyun takjub dengan keluarga juniornya yang ada di sekolah itu.

"Jonghyun oppa maaf membuatmu menunggu"

Karena Jonghyun terlalu larut dalam percakapannya dengan Yesung yang teryata sangat menyenangkan, ia sampai tidak sadar jika Baekhyun sudah berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya,Jonghyun kembali dibuat takjub dengan kelurga Kim. Tapi kali ini Jonghyun dibuat takjub dengan penampilan Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat cantik dan manis.

'Aku sungguh beruntung hari ini'

Batin Jonghyun bangga. Bagaimana tidak? Bertemu dengan dua penyanyi legendaris sekaligus akan pergi bersama dengan Baekhyun yang penampilannya sangat menawan. Laki-laki manapun yang melihatnya hari ini berjalan berdampingan dengan Baekhyun pasti akan iri karena Jonghyun bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan gadis yang cantik dan manis ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oppa justru sangat beruntung karena bisa berbincang-bincang dengan appamu"

Balas Jonghyun atas perminta maafan Baekhyun.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ayo kita berangkat oppa, nanti keburu terlambat. Appa Eomma, Baekkie berangkat dulu ya"

Pamit Baekhyun kepada kedua orang tuanya dan mengajak Jonghyun keluar yang sebelumnya juga sudah pamit kepada Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Baru saja Baekhyun akan membuka pintu depan, terdengar suara bel pintu yang berbunyi.

Ceklek

"Bummie jumma? Ada apa?"

Baekhyun kaget dengan kedatangan Kibum. Pasalnya, tidak biasanya sore-sore begini Kibum datang ke rumahnya. Kalau ingin datang pun pasti sejak pagi maupun malam hari.

Raut wajah panik juga menghiasi wajah ayu Kibum meskipun usianya sudah kepala 3.

"Baekkie, tolong ahjumma. Chanyeol badannya panas dan tidak sadarkan diri. Ia juga terus mengigau namamu Baekkie"

Kibum berucap dengan suara yang bergetar dan panik. Sedang Baekhyun terlihat ikut khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol dari cerita Kibum.

"Baiklah jumma. Baekkie kesana sekarang. Ayo oppa ikut juga."

Kibum, Baekhyun,Jonghyun, bahkan Ryeowook dan Yesung pun ikut ke rumah Chanyeol.

Sesampainya di kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol yang masih mengigaukan namanya. Keringat dingin pun memenuhi seluruh tubuh Chanyeol. Kulit Baekhyun yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Chanyeol pun merasakan panas yang sedang Chanyeol alami.

"Channie, Channie. Baekkie noona disini sayang. Baekkie noona mohon bangun Channie."

Baekhyun terus mencoba menyadarkan Chanyeol.

Seperti merasakan kehadiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun perlahan membuka matanya. Melihat orang yang ia panggil namanya sedari tadi muncul di hadapannya, Chanyeol pun segera memeluk pinggang Baekhyun yang sejajar dengan badannya.

"Baekkie noona. Jangan pergi"

Chanyeol terus merengek dan mempererat pelukannya. Wajahnya pun ia benamkan di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Iya iya. Baekkie noona tidak akan pergi. Noona akan menemani Channie."

Baekhyun menuruti rengekan Chanyeol .

"Jonghyun oppa, maaf ya. Aku tidak bisa ikut. Channie sepertinya tidak bisa ditinggal"

Baekhyun sekali lagi meminta maaf kepada Jonghyun.

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun. Kesembuhan adikmu lebih penting"

Sedangkan ketiga orang dewasa yang juga ada di kamar bisa bernafas sedikit lega karena Chanyeol bisa sadar walaupun akhirnya kembali terlelap di pangkuan Baekhyun.

Jonghyun pun akhirnya pamit undur diri dari kediaman keluarga Park. Sambil berjalan menuju motornya, Jonghyun membatin,

'Bukankah tadi Kim Kibum? Desainer yang sering eomma bicarakan itu. Berarti suaminya adalah Park Siwon? Pengusaha yang sangat berpengaruh di negara ini? Sungguh hari yang menakjubkan! Walaupun tidak bisa pergi bersama Baekhyun, tapi hari ini aku bertemu orang-orang hebat'

Semenjak kejadian itulah Baekhyun tidak pernah pergi dengan laki-laki manapun kecuali dengan sanak saudara maupun orang yang Chanyeol kenal. Karena setiap Baekhyun menerima tawaran dari seorang laki-laki untuk sekedar keluar bersama, tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol pasti akan langsung jatuh sakit. Dimanapun posisi Chanyeol, ia akan langsung demam dan tidak sadarkan diri. Kata 'Baekkie noona, jangan pergi' pun tak pernah luput dari igauannya saat ia tak sadarkan diri. Dan tentu saja karena Baekhyun sangat menomor satukan Chanyeol, tawaran untuk keluar bersama pun akhirnya ia batalkan. Baekhyun juga harus menemani Chanyeol sepanjang malam hingga keesokan paginya. Dan ajaibnya Chanyeol sudah sehat saat pagi harinya hanya karena Baekhyun selalu di sampingnya dari malam hingga pagi hari.

Fin

Note:

Maafin gw karena bukannya upload chap 3 malah bikin side story-nya. Maaf juga buat readernya Must di chap 1 kemarin kagak gw bales di chap 2, soalnya yg chap 2 tuh udah jadi dan males edit ulang (_)V. Tapi side story ini cukup berpengaruh buat jalan cerita Must. Thanks banget buat yang udah mau fnf dan komen di ff Must. See u in next chap.

"


End file.
